


Self Sabotage

by Gruul



Series: Angstober [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: Prompt #4





	Self Sabotage

You can see all the prompts [here](https://twitter.com/_asaiku/status/1178813565014290434). 

Waiting to Self-destruct

A ticking time bomb

Screaming on the inside

Crying on the out

Tears drip down my cheeks

I’m breaking into a million little pieces

I’m drowning

Does no one see me choking?

Does no one see me bleeding?

I’m dying

Aren’t you scared?

the voices ask

Yes I’m terrified I say.

I’m an emotional wreck

these pills are killing me

Inhale

Exhale

Anxiety and depression weighing me down

Nothings going right

I’m a horrible, horrible mess

Someone save me


End file.
